Love is Infinite
by Jesse'sbaby
Summary: After Edward comes back in New Moon. Edward and Bella are rejoined and their love is stronger than ever, but when Edward starts to hear mysterious thoughs, Bella becomes concerned. Who's thoughts? Is it an enemy from past or could Edward be dreaming...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Restless

EPOV (Edward)

Yet another restless, sleepless night. Then again, in my condition I can't sleep anyway. I rolled over onto my side and opened my eyes to find my one true love sleeping soundlessly beside me. Bella's mouth twitched, and a small smile started to form.

"You know, you could at least try meditating rather than lay there and watch me sleep."

Bella commented opening her eyes to look at me.

"Yes, but then I would miss your smile and I'm afraid that you would decide to move from this spot."

I said pulling Bella in closer to my chest feeling her warmth that had always comforted me pressing into my body. Bella snuggled herself down into my waiting arms, and lifted her face to meet mine.

"What makes you think that I would do something like that Mr. Man?"

She asked me kissing my jaw line and waiting for my reply. I shrugged and smiled down at her.

"Nothing. It's just that I don't want to loose you again."

Bella frowned and then her expression softened.

"Edward, you know that I wouldn't leave you. Not for anybody in the whole wide world. That will never happen again."

She said touching my face. I placed my cheek deeper into the palm of her hand like I had always done before. I opened my eyes, and she smiled a reassuring smile at me. I smiled her favorite crooked smile, and began to play with her fingers.

"I'm gunna go back to sleep now. You try and meditate, okay? I'm not going anywhere."

Bella mumbled closing her eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep. I smiled at myself, and closed my eyes attempting to meditate.

BPOV (Bella)

The next morning I awoke to Edward's side of the bed empty. I jolted awake, and looked around frantic.

"Looking for me?"

Edward's voice drifted from the corner. I turned my head to see his face smiling at me.

"Don't do that! You scared me you big meanie!"

I said throwing his pillow in his direction. Edward laughed at me, and caught the pillow flying at his face. I folded my arms and pouted.

"No fair. You and your stupid vampire speed. Grr…"

I said looking at him pouting. Edward stood up and walked towards the bedside. I watched his graceful form walk over towards my side of the bed and sit down next to me. Edward smiled, and kissed my forehead.

"Just think, maybe someday you'll have speed just like mine."

Edward said smiling and looking into my eyes. Stupid dazzling vampire.

"You're doing it again."

I said with a slight frown on my brow.

"What?"

Edward asked me pulling his face back a little from mine.

"Dazzling me."

I responded half smiling at him. Edward smiled back and shrugged a little.

"Sorry. I can't help it. It's what I do."

He said proudly lifting his head high and have a cheesy grin on his perfect face.

"You look like Emmett with his proud face on."

I said giggling at Edward's expression.

"Is it working?"

He asked me opening an eye and looking down. I shook my head and laughed as he stuck his chin out more.

"What about now?"

Edward asked me. I busted out laughing and managed to speak taking breaths in the middle.

"You… look… so… funny!"

I said trying to catch my breath from laughing so hard. Edward put his head down and laughed along with me. Edward stopped laughing, and he suddenly became very quiet.

"What's wrong?"

I asked him with a frown. I touched his shoulder and Edward flinched a little. His face looked hard as stone, and his expression fixed on something or someone.

"Edward?"

I asked quizzically. I waited for him to move and for his face to light up once again. A few moments later, Edward's face softened and he blinked his eyes looking over at me.

"Are you okay?"

I asked him waiting for a reply. Edward's eyes flickered to the ground and he spoke silently.

"Her thoughts…"

He trailed off and looked through the window at the blue sky.

"Edward, who's thoughts?"

I asked hoping for an immediate answer from him. Edward looked from the window to me. His golden eyes met mine, and he took my hands and smiled.

"Nothing love. It's nothing you need to worry about for the time being."

Edward replied entwining his fingers in between mine. I looked into his eyes, and tried to find a reason for his behavior. I could hear Charlie's footsteps coming up the stairs. I looked in Edward's eyes and smiled.

"You better get going before Charlie finds you in here with me."

I said placing my forehead against his. Edward looked into my eyes, and smiled.

"Alright. I'll pick you up at five. Be ready."

Edward said kissing me softly. The next thing I knew he was gone out the window. Charlie knocked on my door.

"Bells? Are you awake?"

Charlie yelled through my door. He startled me that I jumped out of bed and started to rummage through my drawers.

"Yeah, I'm up. Just getting ready to get into the shower. Edward called me this morning on my cell and said he wanted to take me to his house at five. Is that okay with you?"

I asked Charlie completely lying to him about Edward calling me. My door was quiet for a few seconds.

"Yeah. I guess."

Charlie said in a sort of monotone voice. I sighed with relief and thanked him through the door.

CPOV (Charlie)

A few minutes later, Bella ran down the stairs and into the laundry room.

"Dad, have you seen my purple shirt?"

She asked me rustling through the dryer and washer full of clothes.

"Nope."

I responded thumbing through the newspaper reading the sports section

"Are you sure you haven't seen it laying around in here?"

Bella asked me her head peeking around the corner into the kitchen where I sat.

"I'm sure Bells. You are starting to sound like your little friend…uh… um… what's her name…"

I stuttered trying to remember.

"Alice dad… Alice. And I do not sound like her!"

Bella retorted from inside the laundry room.

"Never mind."

She said storming out and back up the stairs. This should be very interesting…


	2. Big Surprises

Chapter Two: Big Surprises

BPOV (Bella)

At five o' clock no later, Edward showed up at my doorstep. I opened the door just as he was about to ring the doorbell.

"Well, aren't we accurate?"

Edward said stepping inside and smiling at me.

"I saw the Volvo, and figured you would be at my doorstep in no time."

I said smiling at him standing on my tip toes to kiss his perfect mouth. Edward responded kissing me back and then suddenly pulling away.

"Charlie."

He mumbled under his breath. I turned around to find my dad standing in the doorway watching us. Edward stepped forward and gave Charlie a reassuring smile.

"Chief Swan, I won't have Bella back too late. She's just going to my house to visit with family. I'll take good care of her."

Charlie eyed Edward carefully and decided to return the smile.

"I've heard that before."

He said a little harsh. I frowned at him and he changed his demeanor in a quick second. I looked at Edward and he looked down at me.

"Are you ready?"

He asked me with that infamous crooked smile. I smiled back at him and nodded my head.

"Yep. I better prepare myself for the bone crushing hug I know is going to come from Alice and Emmett."

I responded with a slight laugh. Edward chuckled under his breath, and we headed out the door. Edward opened the passenger door for me and I crawled inside.

"Your father seemed a little hesitant to let you go with me."

Edward said starting up the Volvo. I buckled myself in and shrugged my shoulders.

"He still wonders if you are going to leave me again like you did."

I said the mention of it putting a lump in my throat. Edward turned towards me as we sped down the road.

"Bella, he should know by now that it was a huge mistake to leave you in the first place."

He said turning back to the road in an attempt not to kill me. We started the roundabout towards the forest where Edward's house was. Back in the deep dense forest I remembered.

"You are quiet. You have to tell me what you are thinking."

Edward said after a moments silence. I turned towards him, and smiled.

"I'm just excited to see everyone."

I said. Edward smiled and shifted his weight.

"Everyone is excited to see you too. Especially Alice and Emmett."

I took in a deep breath and a laughed escaped from my mouth.

"What?"

Edward asked me turning his body to face me.

"Its just that… I'm trying to imagine Alice's face when she sees me."

I said laughing again. Edward frowned and confusion was prominent on his face.

"Does Rosalie still hate me?"

I asked him hoping for a good answer. Like that was going to happen.

"She's excited to see you too. Both her and Emmett have something exciting news to tell you."

I could feel my eyes widen at the fact that Rosalie didn't HATE me anymore.

"What is it?"

I asked him. Edward just smiled as we pulled into the gravel driveway.

"You'll see."

He said opening my door. I stepped out, and looked up at the magnificent of the Cullen house. The house that I had missed so much, especially the vampires that inhabited it. It was good to be "home."

APOV (Alice)

I could hear Edward pull up. I immediately pursued my duty of telling everyone that she was here.

"HEY! BELLA'S HERE!"

I yelled sorta louder than I expected to. I startled Emmett who was in the kitchen with Esme preparing food for Bella.

"Emmett, come on!!"

I squealed. Emmett immediately jumped up out of his chair and we ran to the front door to greet our long lost "sister."

"BELLA! YOU'RE FINALLY HERE!!"

I yelped embracing her in a big hug. Bella was a little startled but then wrapped her arms around me.

"I know! I missed you guys so much!"

She said both of us letting go of each other.

"Hey there!"

Emmett said drowning Bella in an oversized bear hug. Bella giggled from underneath Emmett's arms.

"Hello my big teddy bear!"

She said letting go of Emmett. He flashed her that big cheesy dimpled grin, and we all walked inside.

BPOV (Bella)

We all walked inside the house to find Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle sitting on the couch waiting for us. Jasper looked up at me and smiled. He stood up, and walked towards me with open arms. I smiled back and walked over towards his open arms.

"It's good to see you Jasper."

I said as I embraced his muscular figure in my arms. Jasper chuckled.

"It's good to see you too Bells."

I pulled away from him and moved on to Carlisle and Esme who wrapped me into a giant group hug. I let go of them and moved slowly over to Rose. I looked into her golden eyes, and smiled shyly. Rose's face softened and she returned my smile.

"Well, aren't I going to get a hug too?"

She asked me holding her arms out. I smiled and walked into her waiting arms. She wrapped them around me and I did the same to her. We let go a few moments later and we sat down on the couch.

"Emmett and I have some exciting news to tell you Bella."

Rose said looking over at Emmett who's smile increased more. I gave my attention to the both of them.

"We have made a really big decision and we have given it a lot of thought."

Emmett said smiling at me. I smiled back at him and Rose. Rose was the next to speak.

"We have decided… to… adopt a baby!"

Rose said with much excitement and her smile broadened. My eyes got really wide, and a hug smile crossed my face.

"Oh My God you guys! That's amazing!! I'm so excited!!"

I responded giving both of them the biggest hug I could master up. Emmett laughed and smiled at me.

"Would you like to see a picture?"

He asked me.

"Of course!"

I squealed. Rose pulled a small picture out of her purse and handed it to me. I took it in my hands and gazed on this little wonder.

"She's absolutely beautiful!"

I said staring at the blue-eyed baby girl. She was a perfect little piece of heaven all wrapped up in a pink blanket waiting to be held. I looked up from the photo and smiled at Rose and Emmett.

"We would like to ask you something."

Rose said smiling at me as I handed her the picture. I looked at her with confusion and excitement printed on my face.

"What's that?"

I asked her. Rose and Emmett smiled at each other and Rose turned her head back to me.

"We would like to ask you if you would like to be her aunt."

Emmett said with a smile hoping my answer would be a good one. I smiled even wider and laughed in excitement.

"Of course! I'd be way honored!!"

I said hugging them again. Rose and Emmett smiled at me and I felt like everything was back to normal. It was a great homecoming present.


	3. Secrets and New Friends

Chapter 3: Secrets and New Friendships

BPOV (Bella)

After Edward dropped me back off at home, I entered the house to find Charlie sitting in the rocker watching baseball.

"Bells? Is that you?"

Charlie spoke from the living room.

"Yeah dad. I'm home."

I said walking halfway into the living room and leaning against the door frame.

"Did you have a good time?"

He asked me his eyes glued to the T.V. I smiled to myself, then spoke.

"Yeah. Rose and Emmett decided to adopt a baby, and they asked me to be her aunt. I said yes of course."

I rambled on. Charlie nodded his head and laughed when necessary. I'm sure he was paying no attention.

"It's late Bells. You should head to bed."

Charlie commented after a moments silence. I stood there for a second and then nodded my head.

"You're right. Good night dad."

I said. Charlie mumbled good night, and I headed up the stairs. I began to change and soon was ready for bed. I crawled under the covers, and snuggled myself down deep. I turned out my lamp, and adjusted my pillow in the right spot. I rolled over and closed my eyes and started to drift off into a deep sleep when…

"Bella?"

I immediately opened my eyes and sat straight up.

"Rosalie? Is that you?"

I asked the dark figure sitting on my bed.

"Yes, it's me. Could you turn on the lamp so I can see you?"

She asked. I reached over and clicked the switch. I suddenly could see Rosalie's beautiful face her golden eyes staring straight at me.

"I'm sorry Bella. Did I wake you?"

Rose asked me. I shook my head in rapid fire.

"No. I was just about to go to sleep when you called my name."

I said smiling at her. Rose smiled back and took in a deep breath.

"Bella… I came here to apologize to you."

She said her eyes flickering with truth. I frowned at her.

"For what?"

I asked adjusting my legs tucking them under my chest.

"I mean that I'm sorry for being so harsh to you in the past."

Rose answered dropping her shoulders. I was quiet and let her explain.

"I… was… am… jealous of your humanity. When Edward told us about you, I couldn't believe what I had heard. I thought that you would be bad for him… but it turns out that you're not. It's good to have a happy Edward like he used to be. When we went away for a while, I realized how much I adore you Bella. You are like another sister to me. So, I'm sorry for anything I've ever said or done to make you feel hurt or uncomfortable."

Rose finished and waited for my reply. I was stunned to hear her say what she just said.

"Rose… I… thank you. That means a lot to me."

I stuttered and smiled at Rose. I felt something wet hit my hand and I looked down. Great, I had just embarrassed myself by crying. Rose smiled and spoke.

"Bella, there's no need to cry."

She embraced me and I felt so much better. Rose always had the special talent for making people feel better. Unless… Jasper was right outside my window… which I highly doubt.

"So… friends?"

I asked her holding out my hand.

"No… sisters."

She said smiling taking my hand gently.


	4. Edwards Secret

Chapter 4: Edwards Secret

BPOV (Bella)

It was a good feeling to know Rose accepted me. After she left, Edward came through my window and laid with me.

"Did Rose come to see you?"

He asked me moving a piece of my brown hair out of my eyes. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yep. She apologized for being rude to me. She said I am like a sister to her."

I said looking up at him. Edward looked down and smiled at me. I could see in his eyes something was bothering him, I just didn't know what.

"Edward, something's wrong. Tell me."

I said snuggling myself closer to him. Edward was quiet for a moment, and then he spoke.

"I have been hearing a female's thoughts for about two months now. My family knows about it. We know who it is, but I wasn't about to tell you right in front of them. I didn't want to ruin your good mood."

Edward said looking into my eyes. I froze hoping it wasn't the person that could destroy everything.

"Edward, who is it?"

I asked him hoping for a better name that what was to come. He spoke in a very monotone voice so low I could barely hear it.

"Victoria."

Was all he managed to say. I froze in place, and I felt Edwards muscles tighten to my reaction. He was angry I knew but I didn't know how angry he was until he began to explain.

"She's been… well… you know how we took care of her mate James?"

He asked me. I nodded my head and waited for him to finish.

"Well, it's the same. Mate for mate. She's been thinking of ways to kill you."

Edward said between clenched teeth. Now I understood how angry he was. I exhaled deeply and sat up putting my face close to his.

"I know you won't let anything happen to me."

I said touching my nose to his.

"No I won't."

Edward said returning my touch. And so it begins…


	5. Plans and Revenge

Chapter 5: Plans and Revenge

EPOV (Edward)

The next few hours were crucial. I had taken Bella back to my house. As we walked in the door, I saw everyone sitting in the living room. We entered with much caution, and immediately saw Alice with a pen and paper in hand.

"Alice, what do you see?"

Jasper said touching Alice's shoulder. Alice began to draw rapid fire.

"Bella… her house… Charlie… he… Victoria…"

Alice said aloud still drawing rapidly. I felt Bella's hand tighten around mine.

"What about Charlie."

Bella asked Jasper. He looked up at her and shrugged his shoulders. Bella's heart began to race as Alice drew faster on the large piece of paper. Alice suddenly stopped, and she blinked twice looking at all of us.

"Bella. Victoria is on her way to your house to find you."

Alice said with fear in her eyes. Bella took in a deep breath and mumbled.

"Charlie."

Bella's eyes flickered to Alice's. Alice stood and walked over to her. She placed her hands softly on Bella's shoulders and spoke.

"Victoria… is… planning to… kill your father."

Alice said her eyes piercing into Bella's. Bella's heart began to race and her breathing became rough.

"Alice, is there anyway we can save him?"

Bella asked hoping for a resolution. I placed my hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly. Alice looked around at everyone and then back at Bella.

"We… we don't know. We could come up with something."

Alice said looking once again at everyone. Emmett was quiet, and then spoke.

"We could always try and throw off Victoria's course and save Charlie in the process."

He said looking at Alice. Rosalie stood and placed her hand on Emmett's shoulder.

"I can stay here while Em, Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle go and get Charlie."

She said motioning towards them. We all nodded and us four men headed out to save an innocent.


	6. Operation: Save Charlie

Chapter 6: Operation: Save Charlie

EPOV (Emmett)

We drove as fast as we could towards Bella's house. Edward and I took my Jeep while Carlisle and Jasper took Jasper's car.

"Do you think Charlie's okay?"

I asked Edward who was staring out the passenger side window. He turned towards me, and was quiet for a moment.

"Hello? Are you in there?"

I said waving my free hand in front of his face. Edward blinked a few times.

"Yes. Alice and I were speaking to each other. Your baby's here."

My eyes lit up at those words. I smiled at him, but Edwards face was grave and hard as stone.

"What's wrong bro?"

I asked him. Edward spoke very low.

"She's following us. We have to come up with something to make it look like we're not going to Bella's home."

He said motioning for me to turn at the next corner. I did and Carlisle and Jasper went towards Bella's house to get Charlie.

"Did Alice see this?"

I asked him. Edward nodded silently and we headed for the convenience store.

"Yes. We have to be careful what we say or do. She's watching."

Edward said as we pulled into the parking lot. We got out of the car and entered the doors. We headed down an isle while I grabbed a box of Twinkies.

"What on Gods green Earth are you doing?!"

Edward snapped at me.

"Trying to make this look legible."

I snapped back. Edward glared at me.

"Put the Twinkies back… now!"

Edward said pointing at the blue and white box I was holding. I set them back down and glared back.

"Fine. But if anyone blames me for not getting any Twinkies, I'm holding you personally responsible!"

I snapped at him turning towards the stand up coolers. Edward rolled his eyes, and we walked through each isle browsing.

We kept our conversations as quiet as possible picking up things as we went. Edward handed me two Arizona teas, and decided to get the box of Twinkies. We walked up to the desk and paid for the items. Back in the car, Edward was silent again.

"You and Alice talking again?"

I asked him after a few moments silence. Edward nodded and spoke.

"Jasper and Carlisle just got to Bella's house. Charlie was cornered, and Jasper threw off Victoria. Carlisle escaped with Charlie and Jasper ran into the woods Victoria following him. Charlie and Carlisle are on their way back home."

He said looking at me. I thought for a moment, and then gave my answer.

"We should go and help Jasper."

Edward nodded silently, and then spoke at vampire speed.

"Lets go home, and warn the rest of them. I want to see Bella before I go. We need to drop this stuff off anyway."

I nodded and turned the corner towards our house. Soon enough, I could see Carlisle's car in the driveway. I pulled in and left my Jeep running. We entered the house to find everyone seated in the living room. Rose looked up and smiled at me. I looked down in her arms, and saw a little pink bundle cradled there. I looked back up at her and smiled. Edward walked back over to Bella and pulled her aside. They spoke as I held my baby girl for the first time. Rose smiled at me.

"Well, no time to waste. Lets go."

Edward said coming out of the corner with Bella in tow. She sat down on the couch next to Charlie. I handed back the baby and Rose took her softly. I stood giving Rose a kiss on the cheek and touching my babies face softly.

"Alright. We'll be back soon."

Carlisle said standing up with the rest of us. We headed out the door to go and help our brother. There was no way he could take her alone…


	7. Victoria's Plan

Chapter 7: Victoria's Plan

JPOV (Jasper)

I had been thrown into the same tree more times than I could count. I picked myself back up and lunged for her again only for her to move. The next thing I knew, I heard Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett's voices.

"Dude, Jasper you okay?"

Emmett said helping me up. I grabbed a hold of his forearm and stood myself up.

"W…Where is Edward and Carlisle?"

I asked him looking around. Emmett pointed over to the farthest tree to the left. I could see that Edward had pinned Victoria to a tree and Carlisle had tied her legs together. Victoria was struggling to break free, but Edwards grip was too tight.

"You'll pay for this…"

She hissed at Edward. His muscles tightened and he spoke through clenched teeth.

"You couldn't catch me if you tried."

Edward said pushing her farther into the tree. Victoria laughed at this.

"That's what you don't understand."

Victoria said smirking evilly. We all looked at each other confusion prominent on our faces. Victoria cackled and spoke.

"My newborn army and I are planning to kill you."

She said her smile growing larger by the second. Edwards face grew grave and I knew that something inside in him had snapped. I could feel his anger welling up inside of him. Before we knew it, Victoria had untied herself, and disappeared.

"We've got to go… now!"

Carlisle suddenly spoke. We turned our heads towards him. Emmett spoke up.

"Where is she headed?"

He asked Carlisle.

"She's going to the…"


	8. A Request

Chapter 8: A Request

BPOV (Bella)

I held my niece in my arms. She cooed and played with my fingers. I smiled and tickled her tummy. She burst into laughter and began to play with my finger again.

"Bella."

Rose called my name. I looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back and spoke again.

"Emmett and I have decided to name the baby…"

She got cut off by Emmett bursting in the living room with the rest of them following behind.

"We have to get Bella, Charlie, and the baby out of here now. Victoria is on her way here with her newborn army."

He said frantic. My eyes widened as I turned my head towards Edward. His eyes met mine, searching for a way to get me out of here safely. Rose held out her arms, and I placed the baby back into them.

"Bella, I need you to call the pack."

Carlisle spoke to me. I nodded and stuck my head out of the nearest window. I raised my head, closed my eyes, and let out a blood curdling howl from my throat.

Soon enough, I could feel Jacobs presence. He bounded through the door and quickly changed form.

"What's wrong guys?"

He said sensing and seeing the fear in our eyes. Everyone looked at me, and I stepped towards him.

"We need your help. Victoria is on her way here to kill Charlie, me, and…"

I stepped sideways to show him Rose holding her baby in her arms. Jacobs eyes flickered to the bundle and then back to me.

"What do I need to do?"

He asked me. I smiled at him and directed his attention towards Carlisle.

"We need you to round up the pack, and bring them back here if you would please."

Carlisle asked. Jacob nodded and turned towards me.

"I'll be back soon."

I hugged him whispering a thank you in his ear, and watched as he bounded out the door. I exhaled feeling Edwards cold arms wrap around my torso.


	9. The Master Plan

Chapter 9: The Master Plan

RPOV (Rosalie)

Jacob had gone to get the rest of the pack. Soon enough, we could hear howls and the rumble of the ground.

"They're here."

Alice said looking out the window. I lifted my head watching Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Sam walk into the living room.

"Thank you for coming. We are in desperate need of your help."

Carlisle spoke calmly standing to greet them. Jacob smiled along with Embry and Sam. Quil tensed and his face turned to stone.

"Why should we help you?"

Quil said harshly to Carlisle. Emmett let out a low growl, but I stopped him before he could manage to rip Quil to shreds.

"Because there are innocent lives at steak."

Sam said pointing towards Bella, Charlie, and me. I snuggled my baby closer to my chest.

"Why would I want to help a bloodsucker?"

Quil said looking at me his eyes fierce. My muscles tensed and Emmett placed his hand on my shoulder calming me so I wouldn't crush the baby.

"I can handle myself. Maybe you should pay more attention to the bundle I'm holding you Son of A---"

Emmett stopped me before I could say anything further. Quil looked into my arms and saw my baby cradled there. His expression softened a little.

"I didn't realize there were children involved."

Quil spoke softer than he had before. I propped myself up a little bit more, and handed the baby to Alice.

"You should consider your words carefully four-legged one."

I said to him. Jacob looked over at Quil raising an eyebrow. Sam and Embry nudged Quil trying to get the point across that I could easily hurt him if I wanted to.

"Sorry."

Quil mumbled under his breath. I nodded and looked into Carlisle's eyes. He was worried about the situation at hand. Alice shifted the baby in her arms and looked at Carlisle.

"We'll need some of the pack to stay here. The humans will stay in the house. Us vampires will stay here and guard the house."

Carlisle said. Alice handed Bella the baby, and we all moved into our positions. We stood there, anxious for what was to come, and waited…


	10. The Battle

Chapter 10: The Battle (Part 1)

APOV (Alice)

The silence was frightening. All the noise that filled the air was the steady breathing of werewolves. I looked up in the window to see the silhouette of Bella standing there. We had turned out all of the lights to hide them. I turned back around to face the woods stretching before me.

"It's too quite."

Emmett whispered into my left ear. I nodded and shifted my weight. I was getting nervous now. Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down.

"Here they come. Brace yourselves."

Esme said to all of us. I could feel everyone stiffen as well as myself. We could feel the ground start to shake and my eyes drifted towards the horizon. There appeared Victoria and her newborn army. Thousands of newborns outnumbered only seven of us and a pack of werewolves.

"Well, well. Look what we have here. Only seven of you, and thousands of me."

Victoria snarled at us. Her eyes flickered to each one of us until she stopped at Edward.

"Where's your girlfriend? I'm sure my army would love a little snack."

She said smiling wickedly. Edwards muscles tensed and he curled his upper lip behind his teeth.

"You touch her, you'll never see the light of day again."

He said. Edwards voice was sharp and icy. Emmett placed his hand on Edwards shoulder but he shook it off.

"That's too bad. I really wanted to get a little taste of something… I don't know… meaningless?"

Victoria smirked. Edward lunged towards her.

"Edward, no!"

I screamed. But then…

Part 2

APOV (Alice)

… Jacob bounded out of the woods to help Edward. He jumped on Victoria before Edward ever got to her.

"Good doggie… nice doggie…"

Victoria said with a nervous giggle. Jacob bared teeth and let out a low deep growl. Esme looked around at everyone then raised her hand.

"Now!"

She yelled. We all charged for the newborns. Jacob and Edward decided to take care of Victoria. I charged for a newborn and slammed into them. The newborn whirled around and bared her teeth at me. I hunched over into my fighting position and she did the same.

"I'm not afraid of you."

The newborn smirked. I raised my eyebrows and tensed my muscles.

"You should be."

I growled. We lunged towards each other and our bodies clashed with a loud bang. We ripped through each other for about five minutes until Sam came and helped me.

"Thanks Sam."

I huffed. He gave me a nod, and we ran off to help Rosalie who was backed up against a tree with three newborns on her tail.

"A newborn! He's headed for the house!"

Esme screamed. Edward swung himself around, and his golden eyes were wide with fear.

"Bella!"

He said frantic. Jacob turned his head towards Edward and spoke.

"We'll take care of the newborns. You go and help Bella."

Edward nodded and we all headed for the house to save Bella, the baby, and Charlie…


	11. Cornered

Chapter 11: Cornered

BPOV (Bella)

I backed away from the window and sat down next to Charlie the baby cradled in my arms.

"So… what's a newborn anyway?"

Charlie asked me. I was about to answer him when…

"We are the ones sent here to kill you. We have a bloodlust like no other vampire. We cannot control it."

A mysterious male voice said. I turned towards the door and watched a dark figure walk out of the corner. I placed the baby closer to my body and held on to her tight.

"Who are you?"

I asked in a nervous voice. The figure smiled wickedly and moved slowly towards us.

"Tarnyx. What a beautiful baby girl. Is she yours?"

He asked me looking down into my arms. My breathing became rapid and I snuggled my niece closer to my chest…

"She's mine, and you better not touch either of them!"

I turned around and saw Rose along with the rest of the Cullen's. She ran towards me, and took the baby out of my arms. The next thing I knew, Edward had already placed me and Charlie on his back.

"You better close your eyes dad."

I warned him before hiding my face in Edwards shoulder blade. Charlie closed his eyes and Edward flew out the window. Edward took a short cut through the woods, and up the mountain to the meadow. He stopped there and let us off. Edwards cell rang and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Yes Alice?"

He asked. Edward was quiet for a moment, and then hung up the phone.

"Tarnyx is headed this way. We have to get the both of you out of here now. Alice is bringing the baby and she will follow us."

He spoke to us. I felt a cold rush of air on the back of my neck and I turned around to see Alice cradling the baby in her arms. She gave us a quick smile, and we were off again to find safety in the woods or somewhere else…


	12. Are We Safe?

Chapter 12: Are We Safe?

EPOV (Edward)

It seemed like Alice and I ran forever. We cut through the woods the rest of my family following us to make sure we were safe.

"Where are we taking them?"

Rosalie asked running beside Alice and I. I thought for a moment, and then looked at the both of them.

"Bella's house. We have to stay there and guard them."

Alice spoke. I knew she had read my expression which is exactly what I wanted her to do. I looked over my shoulder at Bella who looked into my eyes as if trying to find my reasoning for doing this.

"Are we safe?"

She asked me hoping for a good answer. I smiled a small reassuring half smile at her.

"As long as I'm here, you will be."

I said. She smiled at me and I turned my head forward barely dodging a tree.

"Who else is following us?'

Alice asked me. I tuned my hearing and listened for a few moments.

"Jacob and the pack. They're going to help us protect her."

I spoke to Alice. She gave me a nod, and we headed for Bella's house…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Home Safe… or are We?

RPOV (Rosalie)

No later than three minutes, we arrived at Bella's house. Edward lifted Bella and Charlie carefully off of his back and we proceeded towards the house with caution. Bella took the baby from Alice and held her tightly in her arms.

"Well, well. Look who we have here."

Tarnyx said walking out of the darkness. Edward stepped in front of Bella and Charlie acting like a protective shield. He spoke so low that only Bella and Charlie could hear.

"Take the baby and head inside the house. We'll make sure he doesn't follow you."

Edward said. Alice stepped along side Bella and Jacob came beside Charlie. They all proceeded into the house. Alice looked back at me and smiled.

"We'll keep the baby safe. I promise."

She thought to me. I gave her a subtle nod, and Alice turned back around and headed inside the house. My eyes focused on the newborn, and I glar4ed with all the force of a lioness.

"What business do you have here with us and the humans?"

Carlisle asked stepping forward speaking to the newborn. Tarnyx smiled wickedly his crimson eyes glowing in the moonlight. 

"Whatever do you mean? all I want is the baby and your precious Bella…"

He said looking directly from me to Edward. My muscles tightened and Edward curled his upper lip over his teeth.

"What about her father then?'

Esme asked stepping beside Carlisle. Tarnyx smiled again, and looked directly at Edward.

"Him too."

Edward flung himself at Tarnyx. But then…


End file.
